1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for moving a fitting relative to a hole provided through the wall of an object, and more particularly to improved apparatus for moving either a plug or threaded fitting relative to a hole of a pressurized water main or the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Apparatus has been heretofore developed for moving a plug fitting relative to a hole in a conduit. Indeed, an example of such apparatus is shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,718 and 3,905,396.
More recently, others have developed structure for filling or bleeding fluid out of a container, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,012.
During excavating work, a fitting arranged in a hole of a water or gas main, for example, is frequently damaged. While such damage may be unintentional, in many cases the nature of the damage is such that the fitting must be replaced. The problem here is that a water or gas main is generally pressurized relative to the atmosphere, and it is generally undesirable to shut down an entire main simply to repair or replace a single fitting.
Accordingly, the present invention provides apparatus which may be used to remove or exchange such damaged fittings, without interruption of service to the consumers.